


I'll Black Your Boots

by Krissy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissy/pseuds/Krissy
Summary: When Enjolras asks Grantaire to come with him into the back room of the café, the brunette seems to get everything he ever hoped for.





	I'll Black Your Boots

"Grantaire, will you do me a favour?"

"Anything, Enjolras. I'll black your boots."

The blonde stopped to look up at him, the look in his eyes getting more gentle, the contemptible disappeared and he took a small step in his direction. Grantaire felt his heart beating faster, tensely eyed his pretty face. His blue eyes, that normally never paid attention to him, his straight narrow nose, those full rosy lips, his long lashes and his golden curls, that never bothered him when they fell into his face when he was recessed in one of his passionate speeches. He would love to tug them out of his face behind his ear, touch his marble cheek, kiss his lips...

He swallowed, lowered his gaze and took a deep breath. Then stopped as Enjolras' hand slowly grabbed his wrist, looked up hesitantly. 

"Come with me", he murmured and pulled him into the back room of the café where only furniture, dusty shelves with cutlery or broken chairs were standing. Enjolras closed the door behind him, then looked at him seriously. He couldn't say a word, never had been alone with him. And his blue eyes looked at him so determined, he chewed on his bottom lip, then gazed up in his eyes. What did he want? He had never looked at him like this. There was always just annoyance or disdain in his eyes, impatience or disapproval, when he brabbled nothing but idiocy, his mind blurry from all the wine. He had never trusted him, never believed he was good for anything. And he always said that he didn't think much of this revolution, that it was only Enjolras whom he believed in. So what did he want now? 

"Enjolras-?", he managed to say, stopped when he noticed a soft red shimmer on the other ones cheeks. He lowered his gaze, his light lashes darker against his even lighter skin. His hands suddenly found their way to his hips, he pushed him backwards until the wall stopped them. 

"What-?" He looked up confused, Enjolras smiled gently, he took a step even closer to him. Grantaire held his breath for a moment when he suddenly felt his knee between his legs, his hand that lifted up his chin. While he couldn't think clearly anymore, responded his body in his lower regions very differently. 

He closed his eyes, when Enjolras moved his knee, trying to not let a sound escape his lips. 

"Grantaire...", the blonde breathed against his lips, then he kissed him. His eyes widened in shock, met with Enjolras' then fluttered and shut. His lips were soft, so soft, his kiss innocent, as if he never did it before, but that quickly changed. His touches quickly grew rougher, his fingers traced down his chest, down to his hips, slowly started to open his pants. Grantaire let out a small whimper, carefully touched his arm, saw the younger one kneeling down in front of him. He swallowed hardly, watched as he pulled his trousers down, revealing his already errect member. What was he about to do? And why? It should be the other way around, he should be down on his knees in front of Enjolras and granting him this lust and pleasure... Who even was he for him? 

His thoughts abruptly stopped when he felt Enjolras lips, his tongue wet and warm, feared his legs would give in.  
Looking for a something to hold onto, he clung to his shoulders, one hand finding its way into his blond curls, holding them firmly in his fingers, biting his lower lip.

"Enjolras...", came over his lips, he let out a sigh.

"Ah... Enjolras..." He loved the way his name rolles of his lips, every letter as perfect as he was. A wave of pleasure washed over him, he threw his head back, thrusting his hip more forward. Enjolras' hands held onto him, his grip tightly around his waist, his mouth further down. He no longer asked himself why he did that, simply enjoyed it. Enjolras who kneeled in front of him, doing these things to him, things he always dreamed of, he always longed for, imagined.

He lowered his gaze and looked at Enjolras, his now messy locks between his fingers, his blue half-closed eyes full of lust and his lips, that - oh god...

"Enjolras...", he moaned, knew that he couldn't contain himself much longer. His grip in his hair tightened, he closed his eyes. 

"Enjolras... Enj, I..."

He bit his lip, to hold back a loud moan,  
pleasure flooded him from head to feet, a feeling, he had never felt before. And never wanted to feel, not with anyone but Enjolras. He never wanted someone other than Enjolras. He opened his eyes again, saw the blonde swallowing, gazing up to him and wiping his lips.

Then his knees gave in, he sank down on the wall to the ground, Enjolras remained sitting between his legs, smiling a lascivious smile. He tried to control his breathing, cleaned himself up a bit and closed his eyes for a moment. Everything was still spinning, he was slightly trembling, but the pleasure slowly disappeared. 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Enjolras crawling towards him, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him. This kiss was different than their first, gentle, lovingly and more experienced. He returned it, wrapped his arms around his neck, still couldn't believe what had just happened. He and Enjolras- Enjolras had- How did he deserve that? 

He pulled back slowly, shot him a hesitant smile. He returned it, looking more beautiful than ever.

"Why?" Grantaire asked quietly. The blonde smiled softly, leaning against his forehead, took his hand in his.

"You said, you believe in me. And I see how you look at me, Grantaire."

He looked down, breathed out but Enjolras squeezed his hand gently.

"It's fine..."

He nodded slightly, smiled and for the first time had the feeling Enjolras understood him. His heart beat in his chest, happy, relieved and exited. He looked up in his blue eyes, then down to his lips. Enjolras noticed and smiled. 

"Kiss me."

Grantaire smiled and did so, closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Enjolras was gone. Outside the room he heard the loud sound of shots and above him the steps of the soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first E/R fic I ever uploaded aaand I hope you liked it, please leave a comment. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
